Happy Easter, Tom
by Diane Klepper
Summary: Tom, B'Elanna and Miral celebrate their first Easter on Earth as a family.


Happy Easter, Tom 

By Diane Klepper

(Tom and B'Elanna celebrate their first Easter on Earth.)

Tom Paris sat on the couch in his living room with the remote control in his hand. He was flipping through the channels. When they left Voyager he insisted the television set B'Elanna made for him go with them. Even though their apartment had the latest vid equipment available he had to admit that the old fashioned television was special to him. The fact that B'Elanna built it herself while he was on away mission brought a smile to his face. This gift made him realize that B'Elanna missed him as much as he missed her when they were apart. Even though he knew eventually their careers would force them to occasionally take missions apart from each other. Tom was confident that their love was strong enough to help them get through their separations.

Tom peeked at the old fashioned grandfather clock next to the wall and called out, "B'Elanna are you almost ready…It's getting late…My parents are expecting us in fifteen minutes."

Tom heard a growl come from Miral's room. "If your daughter would stop wriggling long enough for me to dress her I would have been done already."

Tom laughed, "How come whenever she doesn't stay still she always my daughter."

B'Elanna walked into the living room carrying their eleven month old daughter. "Because whenever she doesn't stay still she reminds me of her Daddy." Tom smirked, "Well as long as she grows up as beautiful as her Mother I don't care if she inherited a few of my bad qualities."

B'Elanna walked into the living room holding Miral and smiled. "You sweet talker you…I just hope she doesn't inherit your ability to get hurt so much."

Tom shut off the television and stood up. He smiled at her wife and daughter. Miral was dressed in a white dress with pink flowers and a matching hat. Tom took Miral into his arms and smiled at her. "My warrior princess sure looks beautiful all dressed up for Easter."

B'Elanna gave a littler growl reminding Tom that she wasn't too happy with his nickname for their daughter. Ever since they saw Xena: Warrior Princess, Tom insisted on calling Miral his warrior princess. "I can't wait to show your mother Miral new dress…she picked it out."

Tom frowned, "I don't see why you and my Mom insists on buying all of Miral's clothes in children's clothes stores in downtown San Francisco…you can get anything you need from the replicator…we don't have to use rations anymore."

B'Elanna smirked, "You didn't seem to mind the dress I wore last Saturday night…bought that downtown."

Tom smiled, "The black one."

B'Elanna nodded. "If I remember correctly…the minute our babysitter left you had me out of that dress."

Tom laughed, "I remember Doc said something about both our heartbeats were going a little fast and that we should both report for physicals…next time lets find another babysitter besides our daughter's godfather"  
B'Elanna frowned, "No way…he's good with Miral and I get the feeling that the Doctor is a little lonely lately."

"Doc lonely…he lectures every other weekend around the Alpha Quadrant about Delta quadrant aliens and diseases."

"Tom its not the same…On Voyager we were a family…On Earth we have family…All the Doctor has is the Voyager crew."

"I know that B'Elanna…you know I consider Doc family…but does he always have to have that holo-camera with him. Last week he took a picture of me coming out of the shower…I was naked"  
B'Elanna laughed, "Come on Tom…the Doctor has examined you plenty of times on Voyager…he has seen you naked before."

Frowning Tom said, "But he didn't have to say 'Mr. Paris…I've seen your body before… You have nothing special to hide."

Covering her mouth to hide a giggle B'Elanna said, "Tom you know the Doctor didn't mean anything by that…he is just frank sometimes."

'That's from hanging around Seven too much…I'm more afraid what he is going to do with all the embarrassing pictures he has taken of me over the years."

B'Elanna smirked, "Oh didn't he tell you…he having a slide show next month…He's giving it at Starfleet Academy…He's even asked your mother to borrow the bunny picture."

Tom gulped. "Bunny picture?"

"Yes…the one your mother took of you when you were five months old…Oh Tom you looked so cute in that bunny suit."

"I can't believe my mother showed you that picture." Tom looked at his fidgeting daughter in his arms. "Miral, I promise I won't take any embarrassing pictures of you."

B'Elanna laughed, "Tom you did look really cute in that bunny costume…and you did tell me you use to love the Easter egg hunts at Starfleet command."

Tom put Miral down on the couch and said, "I did…and I use to especially love when I found more eggs that Kathleen and Moira…but that was easy they spent have their time flirting with the guys there."

"Oh and you never flirted."

Tom laughed, "Not until puberty…by then I found out there were more interesting things to do then find eggs."

"Kathleen and Moira always tell me you were a little terror…always spying on them and their boyfriends."

"Hey…where do you think I learned to flirt…By the time I was thirteen I knew what girls liked and didn't like so it made my dating life much easier…Until. I met."

"Me…Helmboy."

"Come on B'Elanna, you didn't actually play easy to get."

B'Elanna frowned, "You could have just gave up."

Tom gave B'Elanna a long passionate kiss on the lips. "No way…I knew you were worth the chase."

B'Elanna smiled, "Now that you have me are you going to lose interest."

"Never…"

"Good." B'Elanna gave Tom a small kiss and said, "Helmboy…if your good…we will finish this later."

'Yes, ma'am."

Miral was squirming on the coach and started to cry. Tom picked her up and said, "Come on Miral…were celebrating your first Easter with Grandma and Grandpa."

"Tom what is your favorite Easter memory."

Tom smiled, "I think I was about four…my dad was on a mission and he was suppose to come home Easter night so he missed the Easter egg hunt. I was really sad because I wanted him to see how many Easter eggs I found."

Maggie Paris was sitting on the couch reading a padd. Kathleen and Moira had just gone upstairs to finish their homework. Four- year old Tommy was sitting at the coffee table coloring shuttles in his padd. His Easter basket was next to him. Tommy couldn't wait to show his Daddy how many eggs he found.

Maggie walked over to her son and said, "Tommy…it's bed time."

Tommy frowned, "But Mommy…I want to show Daddy all the eggs I found."

Maggie pushed the shaggy blonde hair away from Tommy eyes. Tommy hair was getting long but she wasn't ready for Owen to take her baby to the Starfleet barber for a buzz cut. Maggie loved putting her fingers through Tommy's soft hair when she was cuddling with him or reading him a story. She smiled at her little boy and said, "Honey…Daddy is going to be home really late tonight. You can show him your eggs tomorrow."

"But Mommy… tomorrow won't be Easter."

Maggie smirked. "Now how to I compete with that logic…Okay Tommy I'll make you a deal…If you go upstairs right now and brush your teeth and put on your pajamas you can stay up for Daddy."

Tommy stood up shouted, "Yeah" and hugged his Mother and ran upstairs.

Maggie laughed and followed her son upstairs to make sure he had put away his toys and that his clothes weren't thrown all over the floor like last night. Tommy was usually good about putting his things away but when he got over excited he sometimes forgot. Last week she found Tommy's dirty socks in his toy box and he sometimes forgot to brush his teeth.

Maggie checked on Kathleen and Moira and told them not to stay up too late and then she went to Tommy's room. Tommy was already dressed in his favorite footed pajamas that was covered with spaceships and he was looking at one of his storybooks. Seeing his mother Tommy asked, "Mommy will you read to me until Daddy comes home?"

She ruffled his hair with her right hand and said, "Sure Sweetie." She picked him up and placed him on his bed and sat next to him.

Tommy handed her the story book and said, "This one Mommy."

Maggie smiled, "Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea…Tommy don't you ever get tired of this book."

Tommy shook his head no.

Maggie laughed kissed Tommy on the check and started reading him the story.

Owen Paris entered his house. His left his overnight bag by the door and looked around the living room and kitchen. Seeing no one there we quietly walked up the stairs not wanting to wake up Maggie or the children if they were asleep.

Noticing that Tommy's door was half way open he peeked in and smiled at the sight that caught his eye. Maggie was sitting on Tommy's bed with Tommy head on her lap sound asleep. Maggie was half asleep but she looked up just in time to see Owen walk into the room. She smiled at her husband and whispered, "Hello Owen…how was the conference?"

He smiled at her and walked over to the bed and knelt down to give her a soft kiss on the lips. He quietly said, "Every Federation member complains that they are second class citizens to people on Earth and Vulcan and nobody trusts the Romulans or the Cardassians."

Maggie smirked, "Same old thing."

Owen gave a little laugh, "Same old thing." Owen looked at his sleeping son. "How was the egg hunt at Starfleet Command?"

"Tommy wanted to stay up and show you all the eggs he found." Maggie gently shook Tommy's shoulder and said, "Tommy…Daddy is home?"

Tommy's blue eyes fluttered open and he smiled and said, "Daddy."

Owen lifted Tommy's into his arms and grunted, "Tom you are getting so big…the way you're growing I won't be able to lift you much longer."

Wiping sleep from his eyes Tommy frowned, "Moira called my a runt today."

Owen smiled, "Don't worry son…in a few years you will be towering over both your sisters…Your Mommy says you wanted to show me how many eggs you found."

Tommy said, "Daddy put me down…my basket is downstairs."

Owen put Tommy on the floor and both of his parents watched him run out of his room. Owen looked at his chronometer and smirked, " It's 2345…he could of shown my the eggs tomorrow."

Maggie hugged her husband and said, "Tomorrow is not Easter."

"I swear sometimes I think that kid can out logic a Vulcan."

Tommy ran into the room and showed his basket to his father. "Look Daddy…I got fifteen eggs…a lot more than Kathleen and Moira…they spent half their time talking to boys." Tommy yawned.

Maggie smiled, "Tommy its very late…its time you go to bed."

"But Mommy…I want to tell Daddy all about the Easter egg hunt."

Maggie shook her head, "Bed young man…now."

"But Daddy."

Owen picked up his son and said, "You heard your mother…you can tell me all about the egg hunt tomorrow." Owen placed Tommy on his bed and covered him with blanket.

Tommy frowned, "Where's Captain Bear"  
Maggie walked over to Tommy's dresser and grabbed the bear off it and placed it in Tommy's arms. She kissed him on the cheek and said, "Goodnight Tommy…I love you."

Yawning Tommy said, "Night Mommy…I love you too."

Maggie walked out of the room. Owen walked over to Tommy and ruffled his hair. "Son…tomorrow your Mom is taking Kathleen and Moira to their dance lessons…how would you like to go out for ice cream and you can tell me all about the Easter egg hunt."

"Yeah Daddy, " Tommy eyes started closing.

Owen kissed hum on the forehead and said. "Goodnight, son."

As Owen walked out of the room he heard a muttered "Night, Daddy," as he closed the door behind him.

B'Elanna smiled at her husband. "That's a nice Easter memory…and hopefully we can give Miral a lot of nice Easter memories"  
Tom kissed his wife on the forehead ridges and said, "Let's get going…maybe I can sneak the bunny picture out of the house and burn it."

B'Elanna laughed, "Forget it flyboy…both your sisters have copies of it and they said they are keeping it just in case they need something to blackmail you with."

"I guess I can't win."

"Not a chance flyboy…we outnumber you …Let's go before were late."

Miral squirmed in her father's arm. "Dada…go."

Tom smiled, "Your daughter is bossy too."

"Good…I'm raising her right. Let's go."

Tom smiled and kissed B'Elanna on the lips. "Yes ma'am."


End file.
